Home Point
category:TransportationCategory:Targetable Pointsde:Heimatpunkt Home Points are locations to which a KO'd character returns if he or she is not Raised. It is also the name applied to large, glowing blue crystals spread throughout Vana'diel. Players may set their individual Home Points at these crystals. Characters may only have one set Home Point at any given time. Examining these crystals also sets them up as permanent teleport origins and destinations for other Home Point crystals. Home Points may also be set at the location of any Outpost or Border Guard outside of a town/city, as well as any Mog House exit (with the sole exception of Al Zahbi). To set a Mog House exit as the Home Point, simply change your Main Job inside your Mog House (you may change it back to its previous job if you wish) and upon exiting, confirm to set your Home Point at that location. The process of returning to one's Home Point after being KO'd is commonly referred to as "HPing". It is not to be confused with other terms that HP can represent. Returning to home point results in no Experience Points recovered from being KO'd (if EXP loss was incurred), but the character is revived with full Hit Points and no Weakness. It is possible to return to your Home Point without being KO'd via the magic effect Warp. This effect can be gained in a number of ways, including the following: * Casting Warp on yourself, or having Warp II cast on you. * Using a Scroll of Instant Warp. * Using an Enchanted Item, such as a Warp Cudgel. If a means of Warp is not available, some players may elect to intentionally let their characters be KO'd as a means of quick transit to their Home Point. This process is commonly referred to as Blood Warping. The EXP lost in this particular process can be averted by spending the Ninja 2 hour ability: Mijin Gakure, which kills you, but does not net any EXP loss. As of Dec. 10, 2013, you can now warp to any Home Point as long as you have examined it since the update. Note: Map Markers now mark the new numbered Home Points on town maps where applicable as well. A checklist for homepoints can be found at Home points Checklist --------------------------------------------------------------- List of current Home Point crystals as of October 1, 2015 --------------------------------------------------------------- Ronfaure *Yughott Grotto **Home Point #1. J-6 (Map 2) Zulkheim *Selbina **Home Point #1. I-8 Gustaberg *Palborough Mines **Home Point #1. H-10 (Map 3) Sarutabaruta *Giddeus **Home Point #1. G-12 (Map 1) *Toraimarai Canal **Home Point #1. G-8 (Entrance to Full Moon Fountain) Kolshushu *Mhaura **Home Point #1. H-8 Aragoneu *Attohwa Chasm **Home Point #1. G-6 (Entrance to Boneyard Gully) Fauregandi *Fei'Yin **Home Point #1. K-8 (Map 1) **Home Point #2. I-5 (Entrance to Cloister of Frost) *Pso'Xja **Home Point #1. ?-? (Map 8) (Un-mapped area at entrance to The Shrouded Maw. Go to Beaucedine and enter Pso'Xja via (H-8) tower near Outpost/Survival Guide. Requires Pso'Xja Pass; consult that page for a guide to reach the entrance of The Shrouded Maw.) Valdeaunia *Castle Zvahl Keep **Home Point #1. G-7 (Map 4) *Uleguerand Range **Home Point #1. H-7 (Entrance/Exit From Bearclaw Pinnacle. path starting at H-8 blocked by ice sheet during and weather) **Home Point #2. J-9 (Entrance/Exit from Bearclaw Pinnacle. Drop through hole at J-9) **Home Point #3. K-7 (Entrance/Exit from Bearclaw Pinnacle. Drop Through hole at K-6) **Home Point #4. H-5 (Entrance/Exit from Bearclaw Pinnacle. Drop through hole at I-5) **Home Point #5. G-9 (Entrance/Exit from Bearclaw Pinnacle. fall down mountain on the Southern slope to Cave S2 (Thousandfall Ridge South), taking path marked in white on wiki map. Qufim *Upper Delkfutt's Tower **Home Point #1. F-9 (Map 3/Floor 12) *Qufim Island **Home Point #1. G-7 (Near Undulating Confluence to Escha - Zi'Tah) Li'Telor *The Boyahda Tree **Home Point #1. J-12 (Entrance to Cloister of Storms) Kuzotz *Rabao **Home Point #1. F-10 **Home Point #2. G-6 *Quicksand Caves **Home Point #1. D-5 (Map 4) **Home Point #2. C-8 (Entrance to Cloister of Tremors) Vollbow *Cape Teriggan **Home Point #1. F-5 (Entrance to Cloister of Gales) Elshimo Lowlands *Kazham **Home Point #1. I-9 *Norg **Home Point #1. H-9 **Home Point #2 (A). G-7 Elshimo Uplands *Den of Rancor **Home Point #1. E-4 (Map 2) **Home Point #2. I-8 (Entrance to Cloister of Tides) *Ifrit's Cauldron **Home Point #1. G-6 (Entrance to Cloister of Flames) Tu'Lia *Ru'Aun Gardens **Home Point #1. H-4 (Entrance to A.A. HM) **Home Point #2. E-7 (Entrance to A.A. MR) **Home Point #3. F-10 (Entrance to A.A. TT) **Home Point #4. K-7 (Entrance to A.A. EV) **Home Point #5. J-10 (Entrance to A.A GK) *The Shrine of Ru'Avitau **Home Point #1. H-7 (Map 1, Entrance to The Celestial Nexus) Movalpolos *Newton Movalpolos **Home Point #1. M-9 (Entrance to Mine Shaft 2716) Tavnazian Archipelago *Riverne - Site B01 **Home Point #1. E-8 (Near Monarch Linn) *Riverne - Site A01 **Home Point #1. I-9 (Near the Unstable Displacement for Ouryu Cometh) *Misareaux Coast **Home Point #1. G-5 (Near Undulating Confluence to Escha - Ru'Aun) Lumoria *Al'Taieu **Home Point #1. H-4 **Home Point #2. E-6 **Home Point #3. L-6 *Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi **Home Point #1. H-8 *Garden of Ru'Hmet **Home Point #1. H-9 (Map 1) Halvung *Mount Zhayolm **Home Point #1. D-8 Arrapago Islands *Nashmau **Home Point #1. G-8 *Caedarva Mire **Home Point #1. E-9 (outside Talacca Cove) The Ronfaure Front *Southern San d'Oria (S) **Home Point #1. G-10 The Gustaberg Front *Bastok Markets (S) **Home Point #1. F-9 The Sarutabaruta Front *Windurst Waters (S) **Home Point #1. G-7 The Valdeaunia Front *Xarcabard (S) **Home Point #1. H-9 *Castle Zvahl Keep (S) **Home Point #1. G-7 (Map 4) Eastern Ulbuka *Ceizak Battlegrounds **Home Point #1. H-6 (Entrance to Wildskeeper Reive) *Foret de Hennetiel **Home Point #1. F-10 (Entrance to Wildskeeper Reive) *Morimar Basalt Fields **Home Point #1. E-5< (Entrance to Wildskeeper Reive) *Yorcia Weald **Home Point #1. E-9 (Entrance to Wildskeeper Reive) *Marjami Ravine **Home Point #1. H-7 (Entrance to Wildskeeper Reive) *Kamihr Drifts **Home Point #1. I-7 (Entrance to Wildskeeper Reive) *Leafallia **On your right after you enter. Ra'Kaznar *Ra'Kaznar Inner Court **Home Point #1, I-8 (Entrance to Ra'Kaznar Turris)